Take A Drive
by Kiminaru
Summary: Lavi drives a large white van, taveling where ever he wants to go. He starts picking up hitchhikers one day, and from then on, he learns about the lives of all these people and before he knows it, his life has intertwined will all of theirs. T for cussing
1. Kanda

Had another idea. I just get too many of these damn ideas. I guess I have a slight paranoia for people getting the same idea before I do, so I have to post the story up. I actually have another story idea that I will write up soon. It's a very, very good idea, and I think a lot of people will enjoy reading that one. I'll try and post that one up as soon as I can.

Okay, I just want to say that I actually got this idea while reading 'Benevolence' by KISproduction. I don't know how it happened, since my idea doesn't exactly tie in with it, but oh well.

I also want to apologize to Novelistpup for using his idea of Mugen as a guitar. He probably isn't the only one that had come up with this idea, but since he is the only one I ever read with a guitar Mugen, I leave the credit to him.

Anyways, enough ranting, and on with the story!

* * *

Lavi tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat of the song. He hummed with the song, singing as it got to the part of the chorus.

"_Let's take a drive_

_A drive in my car_

_Don't care where we go_

_Or really how far_

_Need any reason_

_To do what we do?_

_Except just to drive_

_And go somewhere new_"

Lavi say with the girl's voice, completely into the song.

This was one of his favorite songs, because it described him so well. Just like the singer said, he too was driving in his car with no reason or care of where he was going.

Of course it hadn't always been like this.

Lavi was actually the grandson of a billionaire, as well as the son of equally rich parents. He had everything anyone could ask for, except oddly enough, it wasn't what he wanted. Right now he could have been in a private jet, sleeping in five star hotels every night and eating food cooked my some renowned chief. Instead here he was driving a second hand white van, sleeping in either the back of his car or in shitty rat infested motels and eating stuff ordered off McDonald one dollar menus.

Any normal person would have dubbed him crazy. But to tell the truth, Lavi didn't really care what anyone thought of him.

Lavi knew well enough that he was being spoiled with all the money his family owned. He also knew that most other people in this world didn't even come close to having even a tenth of that money, and yet 

they were still able to get through life, happy and accepting of everything they may or may not have had.

This intrigued Lavi.

Lavi wanted to be able to experience the world the way the way the rest of the people were able to. He wanted to know what it was like not to always have everything you want right at that moment and not have people serve you on hand and feet. He wanted to know how these people could be happy with their lives. Lavi wanted to know what they know.

Lavi hummed to the new song that just came up on the radio. This particular highway was practically empty as he drove. He only saw a car every once in a while driving in the opposite direction. He wondered if it was usually like this here. It seemed so different from the city that he had just gone through the other day.

Lavi was wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the figure standing on the side of the road.

It was a rather tall figure, slim and definitely in shape. They were holding a simple brown suitcase and a black guitar case. The person's long dark hair suggested that they were female, but when Lavi pulled up right in front of them, he realized they were indeed not a female, but instead male.

Lavi lowered the window and called out "Need a ride?"

The boy, who looked around Lavi's age, gave a grunt in response as if to say yes.

"Just put your stuff in the back." replied Lavi.

The boy opened the sliding door of the van to put his stuff in before closing it and getting into the front passenger seat.

"So where you heading to?" asked Lavi as he pushed down on the gas pedal to start the car moving again.

The dark haired boy shrugged.

"However far you can take me." The boy's deep voice replied. Yep. Definitely male.

"Mind if I get your name?" asked Lavi. "Name's Lavi, by the way."

"Kanda."

"Nice to meet you Kanda."

Kanda replied with a grunt.

Lavi could already tell that this guy wasn't much of a talker, but that would be alright since he would talk enough for the both of them. Besides, even though this guy, Kanda, seemed about as social as a brick wall, it was still nice to at least have someone to talk to.

"So, Kanda," started Lavi "When you said 'however far you can take me', what did you mean by that?"

"I meant exactly as I said." Came the gruff reply.

"So you are saying that you don't actually have a specific place in mind to go to?"

"What of it? Got a problem with that?" demanded Kanda.

"Not at all!" defended Lavi "I was just curious, that's all. I don't exactly have a specific place I'm heading to either, so I'll just drive you to wherever you want to go." Explained the redhead "I just want to ask though, what's you reason for hitch hiking? You do it often?"

There was a moment of silence as Kanda thought over what he was going to say. He wasn't about to tell his whole life story to some stranger, but he did feel obligated to at least give some sort of explanation. After all, this guy was giving him a free ride.

"I'm searching for someone." Kanda eventually said "I don't know where they are, so I'm just going to have to look around till I find them. And no, this is my first time hitch hiking."

Lavi shrugged at the reply.

"Eh. Good enough for me. It's more of a reason than I had anyways. I just wanted to explore the world."

"No one asked about your own damned life." Snapped Kanda out of irritation, having momentarily forgotten about the free ride.

Lavi chuckled, not too concerned about the somewhat rude gesture. In fact, he found it rather amusing.

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that." Apologized Lavi.

"Whatever." Grumbled Kanda "but I do have one question though."

"Hm? What's that?" asked Lavi absent mindedly.

"Your car." Said Kanda "It looks like a piece of shit from the outside, but the inside is pretty damn nice. Well at least everything except for the Hawaiian hula girl bobble doll, and the stupid usagi air freshener."

"Usagi?" asked Lavi "As in Japanese for rabbit?"

The dark hair boy nodded, a look of disgust clear on his face. Lavi pouted in response.

"I see nothing wrong with it. I like rabbits." Defended Lavi.

"Whatever." Growled Kanda "I don't know about your taste in décor, but like I said, the inside is damn nice."

"Isn't it?" agreed Lavi "My folks eventually agreed to let me get this car, but they would let me get by without upgrading a few things. The seats, the radio and the air conditioning. I don't need it, but they got it for me anyways."

The two of them were sitting there in comfortable silence except for the continuing music coming from the radio. Whenever a familiar song came on, Lavi would hum or sing with it, while Kanda snorted in disgust and sent a few glares at Lavi. The two would also argue every once in a while, but otherwise it was a very peaceful drive.

Around six o'clock Lavi's stomach declared that it was time to eat.

"Hey, Kanda-san, I'm hungry." Whined Lavi.

"Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean you can use those honorifics, Baka Usagi" snapped Kanda. By this time Lavi had already been dubbed as the Baka Usagi. He wasn't exactly sure as to why, but he didn't particularly care either.

"I'm hunnnnngggggrrrrrryyyyyyyy…" complained Lavi "I need to eat…"

"Then just stop somewhere."

"But where?" asked Lavi.

"The gas station" said Kanda, pointing to the one that was coming up further down the street.

"Ah! Good idea!" exclaimed Lavi "Dinner, here I come!"

The two entered the gas station, grabbing bags of beef jerky, chips, sport drinks and Twinkies. Not the best meal ever, but Lavi already knew this when he started traveling, and Kanda probably knew just as well.

"Here, let me pay for it." Said Lavi.

"Just because I asked for a free ride doesn't mean that I'm too poor to pay for my own stuff." Snapped Kanda "And aren't I suppose to be the one paying for this and not you?" asked Kanda, already pulling out his wallet. Kanda failed to notice his driver's license fall out, although Lavi saw it.

Lavi went to pick it up, noticing Kanda's full name. He smirked.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, here's your wallet."

Kanda instantly spun around to face the red head.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" demanded Kanda, emphasizing each word with a shake of his fist.

"Yuu…chan… eek!" cried Lavi as he ducked from Kanda's punch. It missed his face by inches.

"Never fucking call me that unless you want to die!" threatened Kanda.

"Okat, okay!" cried Lavi "Just spare my beautiful face! I folks would throw a fit if it ever got destroyed, and I would probably never get a girl, and it would all be your fault!" Lavi pointed and accusing finger at the dark haired boy.

"How the fucking hell would it be my fault?" asked Kanda.

"Are you two going to pay for it or what?" asked a girl standing behind the counter "If you don't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She emphasized her statement with a pop from her pink bubble gum.

"Hey, hey. Would you go out with me even if ponytail boy destroyed my face?" asked Lavi as the girl checked over what they had bought.

"No." came her reply "And I probably would go out with you even if your face had been normal."

"Ouch. That's some rejection." Whined Lavi.

"But I just might agree to go with you friend." The girl continued, nodding her head towards Kanda "Besides the hair, he's pretty damn good looking. I bet he's good in bed too."

'Seriously didn't need to hear that one' thought Lavi, and by the look on Kanda's face, he probably didn't want to hear that either.

"Look," growled Kanda "I'm not that pathetic that I need some cheap shit like you to sleep with." he said as he grabbed the '_dinner_' he had just bought. Lavi couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl's expression as they left the gas station. What Kanda had said was mean, but it was sure damn funny!

"Let's just get going." Said Kanda once the two of them had gotten into the car again.

They drove for a little longer before finally stopping the van on the side of the road. It didn't look like there was any place they could stay, so the two of them would just have to sleep in the back of the van.

"Oi, Yuu-chan, can you play me something on your guitar?" asked Lavi. Kanda shot Lavi a glare for using his first name, but his mouth was so full of chips that he could say anything. Instead he just reached over and grabbed the guitar case, pulling out a black acoustic guitar.

Lavi closed his eyes as he listened to Kanda play. The notes sounded fairly simple, but it was still a beautiful piece.

"Hey, I've never heard that song before. What's it called?" asked Lavi.

"Doesn't have a name. I wrote it." Replied Kanda "I was just strumming Mugen one day and it just came to me."

"Mugen?" asked Lavi "You mean your guitar? Jeez, you don't have a name for your song, but you have one for your guitar? That's weird."

"Look who's talking." retorted Kanda.

"Eh, fair enough." Agreed Lavi "Hey, maybe someday we could write words to go with it."

"I don't want words to it." Huffed Kanda.

"Maybe not now, but someday you will. You just need to find the right words for it." Replied Lavi wisely.

Kanda 'che'd at the red head's words, but said nothing to argue against it.

The two continued to sit there, enjoying the moment, before Lavi suddenly yawned.

"Hey, I'm totally pooped out. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"I'm not going to keep traveling with you. When I figure out where I need to go, then I'm leaving." Said Kanda rather than just saying a simple 'Good night'. Lavi couldn't help but smile at the words. He knew the other boy didn't mean it something to hurt his feelings, but instead just to remind him not to get too comfortable with his new companion.

"Don't worry. I remember. But you stay as long as you want. Just promise to help pay the gas every once in a while."

And with one more yawn, Lavi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hm….the first chapter isn't really all that great right now. It was even a bit slow, but I promise it will get better. I just needed to get the story started, and this was best I could do…..(lame) It _will_ get better.

So pretty much the point of this story is all the D. Gray-Man characters traveling together in Lavi's van. They all have different stories as for why they are there, and that will be explained.

Hope everyone (somewhat) enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter, Linali shows up!


	2. Linali

Yay! Update! I spent the time to write out the story line, and exaclt what I'm going to have for each chapter. Hopefully this will keep me motivated to write more and update sooner if I already knwo exactly what I'm going to do. From what I've figured out, this story will probably be ten chapters. Eleven at most. So two chapter down, and eight more to go!

Oh and thanks to everyone that left me a review. Glad that you all like the idea. :)

* * *

It had been about a week since Kanda had started traveling with Lavi. And what a week it had been so far.

The two were currently sitting in Lavi's car, yet again driving to where ever they felt like going. It was raining outside; huge threatening clouds over head, dropping giant drops of water. Any moment now it would probably start thundering.

"I told you, we were supposed to turn left at the last street." Growled Kanda.

"And I'm telling you that it's the next street up!" argued Lavi. They were currently trying to find the street that would head towards the next big city, but unfortunately they couldn't seem to find the correct road right now.

"I said, go back!" yelled Kanda.

"And I'm telling you no! It's the wrong way! We'll probably end up in the middle of nowhere, like Antarctica!" Lavi screamed back.

"You can't fucking drive to Antarctica, dumbass! So turn the fucking hell around!"

"And I'm telling you no, damn it! It's the next street!"

"Give me the God damn steering wheel! I'm driving!"

"You can't drive while sitting in the passenger seat!"

"I don't give a shit! Give. Me. The. Steering wheel!"

"It's my car and I'm driving, so back the hell off!"

"Shit! Look out!" Kanda suddenly screamed.

Lavi looked up just in time to see a figure trying to cross the street. He swerved dangerously to the side, trying to avoid the person in the street. The road, slick from rain, was making it hard for Lavi to keep control of the car as it skidded across the road.

"Shit! We're going to hit them!" screamed Lavi when the car didn't turn fast enough. In a matter of seconds, the car had stopped moving, and both Lavi and Kanda quickly got out of the car to see if the figure lying in the middle of the street was still alive.

"Oh God…I hit some poor girl!" cried Lavi in distress when he noticed that the figure was a long dark haired girl lying on the ground.

"I can't fucking believe you hit someone." Mumbled Kanda in disbelief.

The girl suddenly groaned and shifted, causing both boys attention to be completely on her.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you alive?" asked Lavi.

Kanda helped answer the red head's question with a swift whack to the back of his head.

"Do you seriously think she would be okay after getting hit by a damn car? And why the hell are you asking if she is alive? You think a damn corpse could possibly be moaning?"

"I…I'm fine…."Mumbled the girl as she sat up. "I jumped out of the way just in time, so you only grazed me a little. It's not bad."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Lavi. "We should take you to a hospital to get checked out or something."

The girl vigorously shook her head.

"No! I'm…I'm alright. Thanks for your concern though."

Lavi gave her a questioning look, but otherwise said nothing else about her condition.

"Alright, but at least let us give you a ride. I'll feel really bad if I just leave you here."

"No, it's alright." reassured the girl "I'll be perfectly fine. You really don't need to do such a thing for me."

"Please!" begged Lavi "I'll have trouble sleeping for the next few nights because of my stupid conscious blaming me for leaving such a beautiful young lady here, especially after I had just hit her with my car!"

The young girl sighed, giving in to Lavi's pestering.

"Alright, but you can drop me off in the next town. I really wouldn't want to be a burden to you."

"It's no problem at all!" said Lavi. The red head tossed the key's to Kanda. "You can drive, Yuu-chan. Just make sure you don't hit anymore people."

"I said not to call me that, dumb ass." Snapped Kanda "And it was you who hit someone. I haven't hit anyone yet."

Kanda climbed into the driver's seat while Lavi and the girl got into the back.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Replied Lavi as the girl asked why he was getting into the backseat as well.

"O…okay. But I told you, I'm alright." Said the girl.

"Just making sure." Replied Lavi. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

The girl shook her head in no.

"Alright. Well feel your ribs and just make sure nothing is broken or sticking out."

The girl gave him an odd look, but did as she was told. She shook her head in no again.

"Good." Said Lavi as he let out a sigh of relief. "So I never actually caught your name. I'm Lavi, and that bastard with the ten foot pole up his ass is named Yuu-chan."

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" screamed Kanda from the front seat. "Call me Kanda. Nothing else."

The girl couldn't help but smile at the two boys. They were very interesting.

"My name is Linali Li. It's very nice to meet you, Lavi and….Kanda."

Kanda grunted in response, rather than just answering her.

"So what brings you out here, Ms Li?" asked Lavi, leaning back into his seat.

"Just call me Linali, and I was actually looking for someone." She replied

"Eh?" asked Lavi "Really? Yuu-chan is looking for someone too! So who are you looking for?"

"My brother." She answered "I got separated from him a little while back. A couple weeks now, maybe a month. I'm not sure. But I need to find him, so I'm just traveling around until then."

Lavi suddenly grinned at her, his lips stretching unnaturally far across his face.

"Then you can travel with us!" declared Lavi. He threw his hands up into the air for good measures.

"Eh?!" asked Kanda and Linali at the same time.

"I…I can't ask you to do that! You're already giving me a ride. Taking care of me as well would just be too much!" said Linali.

"Oh, nonsense!" said Lavi, still grinning at her "It will be no trouble at all! And like the saying goes, the more the merrier!"

"You dumb ass!" growled Kanda "We can't just go picking up anyone we please and let them travel with us."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Scolded Lavi "That's no way to speak about our new traveling companion. Besides, I let you stay, so why can't she? Besides, this is my car."

The car suddenly screeched to a halt as Kanda slammed on the brakes. Lavi, who had forgotten to buckle himself in, flew from his seat, flying in the air for a few second before his face came crashing down against the floor of the van.

"Fine then, you damn baka Usagi." Huffed Kanda "Since it's your car, you drive. I'll stop bitching and complaining about her on one condition though."

"What's that?" mumbled Lavi as he picked himself up from the floor. He rubbed at his face, trying to massage the pain away and to see if anything was damaged.

"At the next motel we come across, I get to have my own bed." Said Kanda. The tone in his face clearly said that this was a demand that Lavi would not be able to refuse.

"As much as I would love to share a bed with our pretty new companion here," said Lavi, gesturing towards a blushing Linali "I don't think she would be too fond of that prospect."

"I wasn't telling you to sleep with her." hissed Kanda "I was saying that you would have to sleep on the floor. After all, you can't let our pretty new companion have to sleep on the floor and suffer such a thing, now would you?" asked Kanda, mocking Lavi's earlier words. There was a smug grin on the long haired boy's face. An already clear victory.

Lavi bit at his lip, assessing the situation. He really, _really_ did not want to sleep on the floor of some trashy motel. Motels were definitely not known for having extremely clean floors. Most motels weren't even free from rat infestation. Maybe he would be able to get an extra room, since money wasn't exactly a problem. But Kanda and Linali might be curious as to where he got all the money. He wasn't exactly too fond of the idea of them knowing that he was the heir to a several billion dollar fortune. Who knows what might happen then (not that he didn't really trust them, but better safe than sorry right?)

"Fine." grumbled Lavi, seeing no way out of the situation.

"Good." said Kanda. "Now come and take the damn steering wheel and drive you own damn car. Just make sure you don't run over any more innocent people, Baka Usagi."

Lavi swore he saw a sadistic grin on Kanda's face as the Japanese boy slid out of the driver's seat and climbed into the back of the van with Linali.

.

.

.

Lavi wasn't too happy about the fact that they had come across a motel that very night. He had been hoping it would be a couple of days before they came across one, and hopefully by then, Kanda would have forgotten about their little deal. No such luck there.

"Y…Yuu? It's creepy down here…" mumbled Lavi from his spot on the floor.

Kanda couldn't help but groan and bury his face further into the pillow in an attempt to drown out Lavi's whining.

"Yuu…." Lavi continued to whine.

"Don't fucking call me that. And besides, it's just the damn floor. It's not going to suddenly open up and swallow you."

Lavi let out a small whimper of fear.

"Easy for you to say since you're not the one sleeping on the floor. I wouldn't be surprised if the floor _did_ suddenly swallow me. I really don't want the floor to eat me. I don't even taste very good…." Lavi continued to complain. To Kanda it sounded like Lavi was trying to convince the floor that he wasn't very good to eat. It was as if Lavi really did believe the floor to be alive. Kanda wouldn't be too surprised since Lavi did seem to get a bit paranoid at times.

"Lavi, if you like you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." offered Linali "It's the most I can do after all that you've already done for me."

"No, no, no." disagreed Lavi "I won't allow you to switch with me. It would just be too ungentlemanly of me to do such a thing."

Kanda couldn't help but snort at Lavi's words.

"Just shut up and go to sleep you two." commanded Kanda.

Silence swept through the room. Kanda was just about to drift off to sleep when Lavi suddenly screamed. Kanda felt his own bed dip down since the red head had probably jumped onto it.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're fucking doing?!" screamed Kanda.

"Th…there was something crawling on me!" cried Lavi "It might still be on me! Quick! Turn on the light! Make sure it's off! Hurry!"

"Shut the fuck up and stop whining like a girl!" snapped Kanda. "You're slightly insane, but otherwise totally fine. So get back on the damn floor since there is no way in hell I'm sharing this bed!"

"Don't make me go back there!" begged Lavi "Please don't be so cruel to me Yuu-chan! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Get off the fucking bed!"

"Nooooo!"

"Um, Lavi, "interrupted Linali "If you don't want to sleep on the floor, why don't you just sleep I your car?"

The simple brilliance of Linali's statement stopped both boys in their struggles, especially since neither (idiots) had thought of sleeping in the car as an alternative.

"You're brilliant, Linali!" cried Lavi as he hurled himself across the room in the direction he assumed that Linali was in. But since it was dark, his aim was a bit off, causing him to trip over the small bag that Linali had carried in with her.

Lianli sighed at the overall oddness of her new friends. She smiled. She liked the idea of having friends.

"Fine." huffed Kanda. "Be glad that Linali saved you sorry ass so you don't have to sleep on the floor. Just make sure you don't sleep in the nude. I don't want to go down to the van tomorrow morning and seeing you but naked and sprawled across the seats."

Lavi grinned. "You know you'd like it, Yuu-chan."

Lavi was immediately hit in the face with the bible that all motels kept in the drawers of the bedside tables. How Kanda had been able to see Lavi in the dark and be able to hit him was beyond the red head. With a grin and a quick "Good night!", Lavi left the room with his bag and car keys in hand.

Kanda fell back onto his bed. He couldn't help but sigh in relief at the red head's absence. Kanda could hear Linali giggle on the other side of the room, whether from Lavi's antics or his own relief, Kanda didn't know, nor did he care. He was going to enjoy every bit of this silence, and finally get some well deserved sleep.

Okay, so that was chapter two. Hopefully everyone likedit, and hopefully it was as good as the first chapter, if not better. Next chapter, Lavi, Kanda and Linali meets Daisya! I will try and update as soon as I can! Again, thanks to everyone who left a review!


End file.
